As Much As I Love You
by CarrieMcNugget
Summary: C/J One-shot Enjoy :


_I felt bad about the fact I'm having trouble writing 'Right Kind of Wrong' so I thought I'd write a one-shot C/J fic which I'd been thinking about for a couple of days._

_Hope you enjoy _

_Carrie :)_

A young woman lay on the beach by the sea staring up at the sky. Though she made no movement she was being admired by a couple of men who were sitting a few meters away but just as they were about to make their move they noticed another man walk up to her. Upon noticing him the woman jumped up and smiled guiltily.

'What're you doing here Jo?' The man asked looking unimpressed.

'Erm sun bathing what does it look like' the woman replied sheepishly

'I ask you to do one thing for me and you can't even bring yourself to do it? It's not even like it's a big thing for crying out loud. What the hell is your problem?' The man was obviously getting angry but he didn't look threatening so the men who had been admiring the woman didn't intervene but continued to watch the exchange with interest.

'Brett...I don't have a problem. I just think me helping her pick out a dress isn't going to end well' the woman said in a pleading voice.

'You guys used to be so close, what went wrong? You know what? I don't even care. It's nearly my fucking wedding day and you won't even get on with my fiancé for long enough to help her pick out a dress. Thanks for the support Joey' the man said coldly before shoving a card into her hand and storming off.

Joey, who looked near to tears, kicked the sand and looked down at the card in her hand

'**Bride of Beauty – Choose from hundreds of dresses which range in price but not in style. Or how about getting one specially made? Just ask at reception. Bride of Beauty – making your wedding beautiful, or at least your bride!'**

Joey kicked the sand again and sat down running her hands through her hair. She wished she could be happy for her brother; she had been up until two weeks ago when she had gone on that stupid camping trip with Charlie. Charlie. Joey cringed at the thought of even her name.

**Seven Years Ago – Aged 16**

'_Joey, Jo wait!' Charlie called out, running out of the school after her best friend. 'Joey please! I'm sorry!' _

_Upon the last two words the girl ahead of her stopped running and spun round. Charlie had to hastily stop to avoid running straight into her. _

'_You're sorry?' Joey said 'Sorry for what?'_

_Charlie looked confused 'Well I'm not entirely sure, but whatever I've done to piss you off'_

_Joey sighed and looked at the ground 'You haven't done anything Charlz, it's the arseholes in school that have pissed me off'_

'_Angelo?' Charlie asked although she knew the answer and wasn't surprised when her friend nodded angrily. _

'_He thinks just because you're gay'_

'_Bi' Charlie interrupted quickly_

'_Fine bi, whatever, he thinks that automatically means we must be in love just because we're best mates and it's really getting on my nerves' Joey continued. Charlie looked at the ground suddenly and laughed nervously_

'_That would be crazy' she said unconvincingly._

_Joey looked at her friend in confusion 'Charlie?' she said though it came out as more of a question 'Charlie you're not are you? That's impossible'_

'_No look Jo, it's complicated' Charlie tried to explain._

'_It's not effing complicated though is it?' Joey said, starting to shout, 'Are you only mates with me to get into my pants?'_

'_Of course not!' Charlie replied, shouting back 'We've been friends for years, before I came out'_

_Joey breathed deeply as she realised how true Charlie's words were 'I'm sorry' she muttered 'But I don't get it. We're mates Charlie, but that's it. Not to mention the fact I'm straight and I have a boyfriend' Joey said_

_Charlie looked ashamed 'Yeah I know and I don't expect anything from you I just...I dunno!' she said exasperated at herself. She'd promised herself that if Joey found out about the crush Charlie had on her then she'd deny it or at least be able to explain it._

_Joey sighed 'I'm sorry Charlie. You know I have no problem with your sexuality but...well it's just not me.' She started to walk away 'This doesn't change anything though okay?' she said, suddenly turning around, 'We're still best mates and you're still coming round for dinner tonight and I'm still going to whoop you at table tennis' Joey gave her best smile and a thumbs up._

_Charlie nodded and gave a false smile back. 'I'll never love anyone as much as I love you Joey Collins' she whispered as she turned back to school. Joey froze for a second but then kept walking. _

**Present Day – Aged 23**

Joey remembered that day and couldn't help wondering how different things could have been. If she'd not been so blind then she wouldn't be in the mess she now found herself in. She was brought out of her reverie by the jingle of a bell and realised she'd unconsciously walked into 'Bride of Beauty'. Mentally kicking herself she sighed and figured that as she was here she might as well find Charlie. After nearly tripping over about three mannequins Joey found Charlie who was standing by a mirror holding up a piece of fabric.

'Hey' Joey said awkwardly. Charlie turned round in surprise and her face soon turned to shock.

'What're you doing here?' She hissed.

'Well lovely to see you too' Joey muttered sarcastically.

'Whatever' Charlie scoffed and turned back to the mirror.

'I don't wanna be here any more than you want me here but Brett's been on my case about being 'supportive'' Joey said as she slouched herself into a chair.

'Well I don't want your support. Why give it now after so long?' Charlie said in a mocking tone.

**Two Years Ago – Aged 21**

_Joey walked into the living room of the flat she shared with Charlie and flung her rucksack onto the sofa._

'_Charlz? You in? I'm knackered so you're cooking tonight!' she yelled as she also flung herself onto the sofa, putting her feet up, and turned on the television. Charlie appeared at the doorway looking nervous._

'_Joey can we talk for a sec?' She asked quietly._

'_Sure' the other girl grunted without turning off the telly. Realising she wasn't paying much attention Charlie picked the remote up and turned it off herself._

'_Hey!' Joey protested and looked at her best mate 'What did you do that f – Charlie are you okay, you look weird?'_

'_I need to tell you something' Charlie said, wringing her hands together as she always did when she was nervous. Joey sat up on the sofa and looked at her friend with concerned eyes._

'_What's up?'_

'_It's about Brett' Charlie said after a moment's hesitation 'I...well we...we're kinda seeing each other' she blurted out. A full minute went by where Joey just stared at the other woman without saying a word. Eventually Charlie felt she had to break the silence._

'_Please say something?'_

'_You're screwing my brother?' Joey said slowly. Charlie cringed at the choice of words._

'_Jo, it's not like that. We really like each other'_

'_He's my brother!' Joey said, her voice rising with her temper._

'_Yeah I know but –'_

'_There has to be a mates code about that or something' the full realisation of Charlie's confession had hit Joey and she stood up and started pacing._

'_Joey –' Charlie started to say but was cut off._

'_No...okay I am not okay with this. I'm going out.'_

**Present Day – Age 23**

'That's not fair' Joey argued 'Sure I took a while to get used to it but eventually I came round'

'Yeah, when we got engaged!' Charlie practically shouted 'That's still nearly two years where you wouldn't speak to me'

Joey looked straight back at her friend 'Yeah I know and I've said sorry for that'

'Oh yeah so sorry you took me on a camping trip and –'

'SHUT UP!' Joey suddenly screamed and the whole room rang with her voice. In the stunned silence that followed Joey walked right up to Charlie and hissed in her face 'We don't talk about that trip got it? And don't you dare try to pin that on me'

'Oh because it's all my fault?' Charlie replied, not in the least intimidated by her friends temper.

'I'll never love anyone as much as I love you Joey Collins' Joey said in a high pitched imitation of Charlie's voice and then cursed, she hadn't meant to say that. 'Charlie I'm sorry. That was too mean, I swear I'm sorry' Joey tried to apologise but Charlie shrugged her off.

'That was seven years ago Joey' she said, a lot more calmly than she felt 'What, do you think I've been lusting after you for seven years? I'm fucking engaged!'

'Yeah to my brother, what does that tell you?!' Joey felt her temper rising again

'Oh well obviously that I'm still crazy in love with you' Charlie yelled sarcastically.

'Well if the cap fits!'

'You're so fucking up yourself Collins'

'Brett deserves better than you. You're a bloody cheat'

'You slept with your brother's fiancé what does that make you?'

'I was drunk!'

'So was I!'

The girls were standing only inches apart glaring at each other. Both had their fists curled into tight balls and their breathing was coming out in short, sharp bursts. Just then they were interrupted by a small cough which caused them both to spin round.

'Erm...can I help you ladies at all?' Said the nervous voice of a young lady who obviously worked in the dress store.

'No...I'm just leaving' Joey snarled and, giving Charlie one last glare, she stormed out. Charlie promptly burst into tears and had to be comforted by the shop assistant.

**Camping Trip – Two Weeks Ago**

'_You look fucking ridiculous Jo' Charlie laughed as Joey got up and started to dance erratically to the music which was blaring loudly out of her mobile. Joey gestured for the other girl to join her but Charlie continued to laugh and shook her head which caused Joey to pout and pull her up anyway. _

_The two girls continued to laugh and dance in their small tent while swigging vodka straight from a bottle. Eventually the music had to be turned off in order to conserve the phone's battery and the girls fell on the floor, still laughing._

'_Woah' Charlie said and looked over at the girl who had fallen next to her._

'_Woah indeed' Joey smiled_

'_I'm glad you brought me on this trip Jo' Charlie said, sitting up and having another gulp of their drink. _

'_Yeah me too. I've missed hanging round with you' Joey replied before adding hastily 'And I know that's mostly my fault for being such a dick about you and Brett'_

'_Don't worry about it, I'd be the same if it was you and...' Charlie trailed off as she realised she didn't have a brother '...Ruby?' she said._

_Joey burst out laughing 'Eww' she said_

_Charlie pretended to look shocked as she said 'And what are you implying about my little sister?!'_

'_Nothing!' Joey hastened to assure her friend 'She's a lovely girl but...not my type.' Both girls started to laugh again. Joey tried to stand up but failed and tripped over her own foot causing her to fall partially on top of Charlie which in turn caused the girls to have hysterics again._

'_What is then?' Charlie asked once they stopped laughing._

'_Huh?' Joey questioned, not bothering to remove herself from on top of her mate. _

'_What is your type?' Unconsciously Charlie's voice had become very serious and she looked deep into her friends eyes. Their eyes connected and in that moment Charlie forgot about her fiancé, about her impending wedding and all she could remember was being sixteen and in love with her best friend._

'_You' Joey whispered without thinking and then looked startled at herself. She tried to laugh it off but found she couldn't, nor could she take her eyes off Charlie's. _

_Slowly the girls moved towards each other and both felt fireworks in their stomachs as their lips met. The kiss started off gradually as both were unsure of what the other was thinking but after a few seconds it got passionate. Joey adjusted her body so she was straddling Charlie who in kind put both her hands behind Joey's head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Neither questioned what the other was doing, partly due to the alcohol but mostly because neither wanted the moment to end..._

_*_

_Joey woke up with her mouth feeling like sandpaper. She groaned and sat up, wiping her hand across her eyes. She frowned in confusion as she saw her clothes and pyjamas from the previous night scattered across the tent. Looking to her right she saw an equally naked Charlie lying on her front, covered by a thick blanket. _

'_Fuck' Joey whispered to herself. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck' she repeated as visions of last night flooded into her brain. She got up, careful not to wake Charlie, and grabbed her clothes. She pulled on anything which was near her and stumbled out of the tent still swearing under her breath._

**Present Day – Age 23**

Joey stood staring at the rushing water a few days after her argument with Charlie whom she hadn't seen since. She was perched on the bank of a small stream situated in the heart of a wood where she'd been sitting for the last hour just staring at the water. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her.

'Don't jump!' It said teasingly.

She turned round and smiled briefly 'Hey Ade' she said quietly.

Aden walked up and hugged her from behind 'What's up?' He asked as he swayed her left and right, gradually getting so rough she had to squeal at him to stop.

'Nothing'

'It wouldn't have anything to do with what day it is would it?' Aden asked, his voice much more serious than usual.

Joey was silent for a moment 'I don't know what you mean' she muttered

'Ah right well let me remind you in –' he looked at his watch 'about an hour your brother will be marrying your best mate'

Joey didn't say anything but continued to watch the water. 'What's going on Jo?' Aden asked 'I thought you'd got over this whole thing, I thought you were happy for them'

'I was!' She blurted out

'So what's changed?' Aden persisted. Joey stood up but didn't look at her friend

'I just think Brett could do better is all' she said

'Woah back up' Aden said, looking confused 'You and Charlie have been best mates for over ten years now. How could Brett do better?'

Joey opened her mouth to tell him. She desperately wanted to tell someone but she was too ashamed and guilty. She closed her mouth and shook her head. She went to walk away but Aden grabbed hold of her 'Joey, you've been acting weird for weeks now, please tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you'

Joey nearly broke down at her friend's display of kindness 'I don't deserve this Aden' she said quietly.

'Deserve what?'

'You being nice to me, in fact anyone being nice to me'

Aden just looked even more confused and Joey sighed. She realised he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

'I did something stupid' she mumbled so Aden had to bring his head closer to hers in order to hear her. 'I...I did probably the worst thing I've ever done in my life'

'Jo, you're scaring me now' Aden said with a shaky laugh. 'What exactly did you do?'

Joey looked up at the sky willing tears not to fall from her already moist eyes. 'I...' her voice broke as the tears threatened to come 'I slept with Charlie' she whispered.

Aden's face turned from confusion to shock. 'Charlie?' he asked 'As in your mate Charlie? As in bi-sexual Charlie? As in your brothers fi –'

'We only know one fucking Charlie Aden' Joey snapped, her guilt making her touchy.

Aden leant back against a nearby tree and put his hand to his head. 'I'm confused' he said simply.

'Join the club' Joey replied, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking at the ground.

'When?' he asked

'That camping trip two weeks ago'

'Two weeks a...so she was engaged to Brett?'

Joey nodded but still couldn't look at her friend. She was crying silently but freely now and couldn't help but feel relieved she had told somebody.

'That's fucked up Jo' Aden breathed 'I mean seriously, that's like something from bloody Hollyoaks or whatever'

'You're telling me? I had sex with my brother's fiancé Ade! I'm literally the worst sister in the world'

'No you're not...' Aden didn't sound convinced 'Look you made a mistake but if you guys can both put it behind you then there's no need for Brett to find out'

'But we can't put it behind us obviously!' Joey replied 'We can't even be in the same room as each other anymore, not without some kind of argument. Plus I can't stop thinking about that stupid night and feeling guilty because I know Brett is head over heels in love with her and...' Joey trailed off in the middle of her rant because she noticed Aden was looking at her strangely.

'What?' She asked nervously, looking behind her to check that there was nobody else around.

'Joey...how do you feel about the night you guys spent together?' he asked slowly

'What do you mean?' Joey asked frustrated 'I feel terrible, can you imagine what this would do to Brett if he found out?'

'Yeah but what I mean is, if you took Brett out of the picture how would you feel?' Aden continued, ignoring how irritated his friend was getting.

'What are you talking about?' Joey asked after a moment's hesitation

'Well it's just, you've made it clear that you feel guilty about Brett' Joey snorted, guilty was an understatement, but Aden continued 'but you've never once said it was a mistake or that you regret it' he finished slowly.

Joey was speechless. She stuttered a couple of times but was unable to think of anything to say. 'Of course I regret sleeping with my brother's fiancé' she eventually managed to say.

'But do you regret sleeping with Charlie?' Aden asked, looking his friend dead in the eyes.

**One Week and Four Days Ago**

_Joey was reading on her sofa when she heard the knock on the door. Putting the book down she grabbed her orange juice, took a gulp and headed for the door._

'_Joey –' As soon as Joey heard the voice she started to close the door but Charlie put her foot in it to prevent that from happening._

'_Joey we need to talk about this'_

_Joey groaned and reluctantly let her friend come in. She walked through to the kitchen and leant against the counter as she observed Charlie walk in apprehensively. After a few moments of silence Joey said 'What do you want?'_

'_Jo...about what happened...'_

'_Nothing happened' Joey said dismissively 'Do you want a drink?'_

_Charlie looked puzzled and shook her head 'Erm no thanks, I'm good. But Jo we should really talk about this...I mean we had se-'_

_Joey sprung across the room and put her face right into Charlie's 'Don't say it' she whispered menacingly 'don't you dare say it'_

_Silence reigned for a minute until Charlie broke it 'I love Brett you know'_

_Joey snorted in derision._

'_I do!' Charlie insisted 'Which is why I came to check you're not going to say anything'_

'_Oh yeah that's a convo I want to have – 'Hey bro, you're fiancé's a slag' _

'_Don't take the moral high ground with me' Charlie said angrily 'What kind of sister does this make you ay? Yeah I cheated on Brett but you were there too. Don't forget that' Charlie raged as she stormed out of the house letting the front door slam behind her. _

**Present Day – Age 23**

Charlie was sitting in her flat, the same flat she used to share with Joey until she'd moved out when Brett and Charlie had started dating. Although in the back of her mind she could hear her sister and father fussing she wasn't paying attention so it came as a shock when Ruby screeched in her ear.

'Charlie!'

She jumped up, nearly falling off the sofa 'Woah! What?!' she cried out.

'Why aren't you in your dress yet?' her sister said frantically.

'Oh yeah, right' Charlie replied, standing up and heading for the stairs. Brett had rung her that morning, since it was their wedding day they couldn't meet, just to tell her that he loved her and Charlie had found that she couldn't say it back. The best she'd managed was a fake 'You too babe'.

Standing in her room looking at her dress Charlie wondered what had come over her. She laughed dryly, she knew exactly what the matter was – the camping trip. Joey was right, Brett did deserve better than her. She was a liar and a cheat. She wished she could put it all down to alcohol but deep down she knew that if she had the choice between the brother and sister it would be an easy one. She braced herself, reminding herself than she didn't have that choice, and she never would. With that thought she hurried to put on her white wedding dress which stood in the middle of her bedroom floor.

*

'I dunno what you're trying to say Ade -' Joey started to say warily but was interrupted by her friend.

'Yes you do, but you won't answer it'

'Aden...' Joey said warningly

'You said yourself that you can't stop thinking about it!' Aden tried to reason with his friend.

'Yeah because it's not every day I shag a girl! Let alone my best mate who is engaged to my brother! Not because I...' she trailed off

'Because you what Jo?' Aden urged her.

'Not because I...because I...I love her' Joey whispered the last three words slowly as realisation dawned on her. 'Oh my God I love her...Aden' she turned to him 'Aden I love her'

'Bingo' he said and smiled.

'No, no, this is a terrible thing' Joey said as she started to pace back and forth 'She's engaged...she's getting married in 45 minutes...TO MY BROTHER!' Joey's voice was raising gradually as she got more and more worked up.

'Joey...Jo calm down...Joey...oh for Christ's sake' Aden said as he slapped her lightly round the face. Joey looked at him in shock for a few seconds before giving a light laugh.

'Thanks, I guess I needed that'

'You think?' he said sarcastically.

'What do I do?' Joey said and the intense vulnerability he heard in her voice nearly made Aden's heart break.

'Well the church is only a half an hour's drive away so if we take my car we should make it there in time –'

'Hold on you're seriously suggesting I crash my brother's wedding?' Joey asked incredulously

'Well you do love the bride...' Aden replied

'Yeah but a) she doesn't feel the same and b) what about Brett?'

'Are you kidding me? Charlie's loved you since forever, that's why everyone was so shocked about her and Brett'

Joey felt her heart flutter at the thought of Charlie actually loving her back before it came thumping down at the thought of breaking her brother's heart.

'It's your call Jo' Aden said supportively. She ran her hands through her long hair and looked deep into her friend's eyes. She could tell what he thought she should do.

'Fuck it' she said after a long silence 'I should at least tell her how I feel'

Aden punched the air, he liked Brett but it made him happy to see Joey finally in love which he'd been waiting on for years. 'My cars in the parking lot' he said 'But we'll have to made a detour first'

'What do you mean?' Joey asked, confused. Now she'd decided on a course of action she was eager for it to be over.

'Jo you're in jeans and a shirt, we can't show up to a wedding like that' said Aden who was already in his suit since he had been on his way to the church when he'd realised where Joey must be. She always went to the same spot to think.

*

Charlie sat in the back of the limo with her sister, Morag and her father. Everyone had been so nice to her today and she knew inside that she didn't deserve it. They were heading towards the church now and it was raining heavily, a sign Charlie thought. In less than two hours she would be married. Charlie inwardly groaned and continued to peer out the window.

*

'We're not gunna make it' Joey said as she slumped back in her seat in Aden's car.

'Ever the optimist' grunted Aden as he broke several road traffic laws.

'Charlie's due to arrive in five minutes and we're still like ten away. This was a stupid idea anyway'

'Oh would you just shut up'

'Me?!'

'Yes you, or I'll slap you again'

'You slap like a girl anyway' Joey sulked which made Aden laugh out loud and give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

*

'Okay Charlie the rain's still coming down heavy so we're going to have to get you to the church under an umbrella okay?'

'Yeah, sure. Sounds good' Charlie replied to her father.

'Right, here we go' Ross said, pronouncing each word as he got out of the car with an umbrella already opened.

Charlie stepped out in front of the church and gazed up at it. It was beautiful, no denying that Brett knew her kind of taste. She was just about to start walking forwards when she heard a voice.

'Charlie!'

She turned and saw Joey charging across the road towards her wearing a beautiful, if not a little shot, red dress. Charlie couldn't help the smile that burst out over her face.

'It's okay dad, I'll talk to her' she said to her father who was looking a little worried. He knew about his daughter and her best friend's spats and they tended to end in physical fights. He offered her the umbrella but she ignored it and stepped out into the rain, immediately getting soaked. She met Joey in the deserted road and smiled at her.

'You made it' Charlie said

'Yeah' Joey panted 'Just...gimmie a...minute'

'Did you run?'

'Traffic jam' Joey muttered and pointed her thumb backwards 'Aden's car...shit'

Charlie laughed at the disgust in her friend's eyes.

'Well I'm glad you're here. It means a lot to me, and to Brett' Charlie started to head back towards the church gesturing at Joey to follow.

'I'll never love anyone as much as I love you Charlie Buckton!' Joey blurted out, luckily they were far enough away from the others to ensure nobody could hear them.

Charlie turned back 'What?'

'I love you' Joey said, her hair looking black from the rain which was cascading down her face.

'But you're straight' Charlie said, confused.

'I love you' Joey stated again firmly.

'Joey...I'm literally just about to get married to your brother'

'Don't you think I know that?' Joey said having finally caught her breath. 'I've realised why I've been such a bitch about every person you've ever dated; Mark, John, Carly, Fred, Lily, Sasha, B –'

'Yeah okay I get the picture' Charlie interrupted her friend who was soaking wet. For years Charlie had dreamt that Joey would one day say all this to her but she was about to get married. She couldn't break Brett's heart, not now.

'Joey...you're too late'

'You have a choice Charlie' Joey said seriously, looking her friend in the eyes 'Please, make the right one'

Charlie remembered her previous thoughts about choices and wavered but stood her ground. 'I'm sorry Joey. I...I just can't' Charlie turned and ran back to where her family were anxiously waiting around and followed them into the church. She looked back at Joey once who was standing right where she'd left her, the rain mingling with her tears which were only visible to Charlie.

*

Brett was standing at the front of the church with the vicar, his smile couldn't have been any bigger. He was marrying the woman of his dreams. He was slightly upset that his sister didn't seem to have shown up but all that disappeared when he saw Charlie enter the building. It didn't matter that she was soaking and a little out of breath, she still looked beautiful to him.

Luckily for Charlie Brett was too excited to notice that her eyes were a little bit red from crying. He also noticed Joey and Aden slip in behind Charlie, without causing any disturbance, which made him even more joyful.

Charlie started her walk up the aisle with a fake smile plastered across her face.

*

'I'm sorry Jo' Aden whispered to his friend as they found a spot near the front 'are oyu sure you want to be here?'

'It's my brother's wedding Ade, I kinda have to be here. If I can't have her then I'm glad she's going to a good guy' she whispered back and felt Aden hold her hand in comfort.

*

Charlie could feel everyone's eyes on her but was sure she could especially feel Joey's. She refused to look in her direction. Finally she arrived and stood next to Brett who smiled and her and told her she looked beautiful, unaware that inside her heart was breaking.

*

Ross sat in the front holding Morag's hand with his eyes tearing up. His eldest daughter was getting married. He was glad she and Joey seemed to have patched things up; they had been so close for so many years. The vicar started to speak and he squeezed Ruby's hand with his spare one.

*

Charlie could hear the priest talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. All his words seemed to be merging into one long drone. She also heard Brett speak but couldn't understand what he was saying. Suddenly it all went silent.

'Charlie? Charlie?' She managed to break through the daze which she was feeling and look up.

'I'm sorry. What?'

The priest looked slightly put out, people were normally paying attention at a time like this. 'I said: Do you take Brett Collins to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health till death do you part?' He repeated.

Charlie looked at her fiancé who was still smiling but it seemed to have wavered a little bit. She saw her dad who looked confused, at her little sister who looked worried and then at Joey who looked...heartbroken. She was sitting staring at the floor, holding Aden's hand.

'I can't' she breathed quietly.

The vicar looked astounded 'Pardon?' he said

Charlie cleared her breath 'I said I can't' She kept her eyes on Joey who looked up sharply and caught her gaze. She could hear Brett in the background calling her name, begging to know what the matter was. Eventually she dragged her eyes away from Joey's and looked at her fiancé. Ex fiancé. 'I'm sorry Brett. I can't marry you.'

Aden saw where this was going and whispered to Joey 'We should go Jo' but his firend didn't even acknowledge he'd spoken.

'Why not?' Charlie heard Brett ask over the multitude of voices which were coming from the pews as guests started to question what was going on.

'I slept with someone else' She admitted quietly 'I'm so sorry'

'Joey please let's get out of here' Aden pleaded, tugging on Joey's hand.

The room went silent. Charlie looked back at Joey who looked oddly serene.

'Who?' Brett said calmly before shouting 'Who?!' when she didn't answer. He followed her gaze and saw his sister whom Aden was still pleading with. 'No...' Brett said.

'Erm okay thank you all for coming but as you can probably imagine there won't be a wedding today so if you could please vacate the church' Paul, Brett and Joey's father, said standing up.

Brett took another look at Charlie who was still focused on Joey before jumping down from the front of the church and making his way towards his sister.

'You bitch' he said coldly right in her face. Only then did she break eye contact with the woman she loved.

'Brett –' she started to say as she stood up but he cut her off.

'Fucking slag' he spat before he stormed out by a side door. The rest of the guests weren't long to follow and before long the entire church was empty except for Charlie and Joey who were still standing in the same places as they had been before.

'I told him' Charlie said, stating the obvious.

'Yeah' Joey replied simply

'Are you mad?'

'No'

Charlie started to walk towards Joey who started to do the same thing. Within seconds they were embracing. 'I love you too' Charlie sobbed into Joey's shoulder.

'I know' Joey replied and kissed her.

They were disturbed by the sound of clapping from the doorway.

'Brett!' Charlie said.

'How touching' he said mockingly as he walked towards the pair 'or at least it would be if it made the slightest bit of sense'

'Brett we never wanted to hurt you' Joey implored him

'Yeah? Well you have. How long have you two been fucking then?'

'It's not like that' Charlie butted in.

'How long?' He demanded.

'It's only happened once' Joey said

'When?' Brett was getting more and more angry.

'On the camping trip' Charlie said after a moment's silence.

Brett laughed disbelievingly 'Two weeks ago?! Fucking hell' he ran his fingers through his hair 'Why did you agree to marry me? Me, if you really loved her' he pointed in disgust at his sister.

'Brett I love you' Charlie started to say but Brett cut her off with a snort 'I do. I love you as much as I can love anyone who isn't Joey'

'Sweet' he muttered as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. 'I hope you two make each other sick' he spat and walked quickly from the church.

The two girls looked at each other in silence. 'My family hates me' Joey stated

'So do mine' Charlie replied

'But I'll never love anyone as much as I love you Charlie Buckton' Joey said, smiling through her tears. Charlie gave a short laugh. The pair kissed.

_A/N - not exactly a fairytale ending I know but hey! Reviews? _

_Love to you all!_

_Carrie :)_

_x_


End file.
